Sweet As A Monster
by BlazingBlueFire14
Summary: "Legend has it that ... if you even touch her brother, she'll attack you ... She only cares about him ... She scares everyone ..."


Hey, guys. It's me and I have been recently in the Hetalia fandom. Also, if you've seen this in the Hetalia Amino, then yeah, I'm the same person who posted it. And yes, I do own the cover. I'll shut up now.

* * *

Legend has it that Ivan has a little sister named Natalya who's crazy.

A platinum blonde clad in a deep purple dress walked quickly down the school halls. Her pace was faster than usual. The Belarusian was eager to leave the school entirely. To be free from everyone's selfish and rude attitudes would be a dream come true, but as a good fortune teller, it will never happen. Beyond the doors, she stormed to a field of sunflowers near her small home. She used to go there all the time with her two older siblings, Ivan and Katyusha. She laid on the field, not caring that she is crushing some of the flowers. She just doze off and stared into the azure sky. Natalya can gaze at anything for hours, it doesn't matter to her what it is, she needs something to look at to make her less lonely even in the slightest.

Obviously, if you even touch her brother, she'll attack you.

Her sister is very important to her. Though the Belarusian is very much convinced that Ivan cares more Katyusha than her, which causes her to resent her big sister, she couldn't let anything happen to her. Katyusha is always a target and she will break their hands if they try to hit on her.

She only cares about him.

She can practically hear a certain Lithuanian calling after her. Although Natalya finds him annoying, she can't help but appreciate the kindness he showers her. Same goes for Alfred, her American friend of some sort, though she sees him more of a brother. Like Ivan, he loved her and treated her well. For doing so, she was returning the feelings as well, by being by his side and protecting him. Apparently, she now realize that the way she shows love seems to push everyone she loves away, one way or another.

If she does care, why isn't she leaving him alone?

Would it suffice if she left her 'friends' and family and never come back? She shut her eyes in search of the answer. No. Never. Escaping her problems will not do anyone good, it'll come back to haunt her.

I'll beat her up if she scares Ivan again!

It was four in the afternoon. "The devil," Natalya mumbled under her breath. She slung over her bag and turned her back to the sunflower field. Her pace was slower than when she took refuge in the fields.

Poor Ivan!

She lies down on her bed, caressing on her plush doll her brother gave her as a child. It was a simple toy. It was of a girl with red hair, no face, and in a long blue maid outfit. It reminded her of her dear big brother. He has always loved her as children. So innocent and pure. Now he's more distant. Sure, he still tells her he cares, but it wasn't the same. Natalya held back tears. She knew she was drove him away, but she couldn't help herself, he was the only who made her feel safe, warm, loved. She only wanted to love him and only him because she knew she could treat him right, whether or not he's her brother.

She's so creepy!

A sigh escaped from the Belarusian's mouth. Natalya snatched her phone from her backpack and turned it on to find several unknown messages. She snarled at the hateful words on screen. Deleting the text messages, the Belarusian went a head and called her Polish acquaint, Feliks. After messing with him by not speaking during the call, she smiled a bit and held back a chuckle.

She scares everyone!

Another notification of being called a sociopath pops up in her messages, she furrowed her brows in aggregation. "I don't care about what you say about me," she says in a monotone voice as she types it out. "You never cared about me. All I need is food to eat and the house; I'm fine the way I am. If you don't like me, don't spread rumors. Leave me alone, now. Я сур'ёзна."*

* * *

*Belarusian - I'm serious (I hope it's correct)

Guys, there's something much more to Belarus other than loving her brother.

BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone!


End file.
